The present invention is an improvement on the drive/frame assemblies that are disclosed by my U.S. Pat. No. Re 35,022, granted Aug. 22, 1995, and entitled Reduced Size Drive/Frame Assembly For A Reciprocating Floor Conveyor; by my U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,467, granted Dec. 15, 1987, and entitled Combined Linear Hydraulic Motor And Transfer Valve; and by my U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,893, granted Jun. 7, 1988, and entitled Drive/Frame Assembly For A Reciprocating Floor.
U.S. Pat. No. Re 25,022, discloses fixed piston rods and piston heads and movable cylinders to which transverse drive beams are connected. In the illustrated embodiment, the piston rods are continuous and are clamped at their ends to transverse mounting beams 88, 90. In my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,467 and 4,748,893 the piston rods are divided into first and second parts. The outer ends of the piston rod parts are bolted to transverse mounting frame members. A piston head is provided at the inner end of each piston rod part. The piston rod parts are hollow and serve as passageways for the motive fluid.
In the present invention, the piston rods are divided into two parts, each with a piston head at its inner end. The piston part rods are hollow and serve as passage ways for the motive fluid. A fluid supply and control system is provided that is simpler than the systems disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,467 and 4,748,893. The outer end portions of the piston rods are clamped to the transverse mounting frame members and sequencing valves are located endwise outwardly of the outer ends of the piston rods.
Providing an improved drive/frame assembly for a reciprocating slat conveyor is the principal object of the present invention. Another object is to provide an improved manifold of sectional instruction that can be easily assembled and disassembled.